New Moon
by KatieCullen96
Summary: What if Bella answered when Edward called and he didn't go to the Volturi. Will Bella take him back. One shot
1. Chapter 1

EPOV

Like and old man. I dialed the number I swore that I would never call again. She can't be dead. She can't be. If Bella answered, I'll hang up, if it was Charlie I would get the information and needed and then, most likely, go to Italy. The phone rung three times and my angel answered. "Hello."

"Bella." my whole plan evaporated when I heard her voice. "Edward." she breathed. Before she could say anything else, before I could even hang up the phone I was running. I had to get back to her. I just had to.

BPOV

I held the phone to my ear a little longer than necessary. Just listening to the dial tone. Edward, just called me. Why? I didn't have time to think about it any longer. Alice came back from her mini hunting trip. She looked really excited. "Alice," I said. "what's going on?" she just squealed. It was starting to hurt my ears.

"Do I want to know?" I asked hesitantly. She nodded. "But I am not going to tell you. You should find out tonight. What the hell is that supposed to mean? oh well. Alice will be Alice. I turned to Jake. He looked pissed. "Jake what the matter?" I asked putting a hand on his shoulder. That calmed him down slightly. "That was the blood sucker on the phone." it wasn't a question. I glared at him for his nickname but nodded. "What did he say?"

"Nothing." I said. Even I could here the disappointment in my voice. He muttered something about a stupid leech and left me alone with Alice. She was practically bouncing off the couch. "Alice what the hell is going on?" I asked her tired of her saying wait and find out. "You'll have to wait. Oh I have to take you shopping!" she exclaimed and pulled me into Carlisle's car. Alice took me to Victoria's Secret of all places. She picked out some blue lingerie. I kept asking her why she was buying me all this stuff but she just shook or head and kept her mouth shut for once.

Alice forced me to where what she bought me and she did my hair before I went to bed. I didn't know why she did this until I heard my window slide open.

EPOV I got to Bella's' house around midnight. Charlie was asleep and Alice was on the couch listening for me to come. _She is in her room._ she thought as if I didn't already know that. I opened her window and went in silently. She sat up and stared at me wide-eyed. I looked her over. Still as beautiful as ever. She just looked a little tired. I was shocked to see what she was wearing. Blue lingerie. Alice. I must have been staring a little too long because she looked down and pulled the sheets over her body.

"Bella." I breathed. She looked at me again and blinked several times. "I'm hallucinating right?" she finally spoke. "I have finally lost. I knew it was only a matter of time." I sat down on the bed and pulled her into my arms. Surprisingly she didn't push away. Instead she nestled in closer to me. "You are not see things." I told her firmly. "I am here. I still love you. I have always wanted you. No matter what I said in the woods." she shuddered when I said that so I pulled her closer to me.

"Bella, I want you back, that is if you haven't moved on?" even if she had moved on I will still fight for her. "Edward." She sobbed into my chest. I just held her and told her everything was going to be all right. I waited as patiently as I could for her to calm down. When she did her eyes were read and puffy.

"Edward I-I don't know." it felt like my heart was going to break. I had hurt her too much. She isn't going to take me back. "How do I know what to believe?" her voice quivered. "Bella how many times have I told you that I loved you? And you think that the one time I said that I didn't I was telling the truth." she nodded. "It never made sense that you loved me." her voice broke twice.

How did not make sense that I loved her. She was beautiful, smart, selfless. Perfect. "I. love. You." I spoke each word separately. "I have and will always love you. How can I prove that to you?" I pleaded. Then I figured it out. I turned her face towards mine. She struggled. "Don't please." I looked at her questioningly. "I won't be able to handle it when you leave again." I gave an exasperated sigh and kissed her anyways. It a lot fiercer than our old kisses. Several minutes later when we did break apart Bella spoke.

"Are you really staying?" she asked. I put my hand on her cheek and nodded. She started crying again. In between sobs she told me that she loved me. When morning finally came Alice called the family so everything could be back to normal.

Two days later

BPOV

"Edward where are we going?" I asked him for the thousandth time. He just shook his head and laughed. Oh how I missed that musical laugh. We ended up going to our meadow. He set me on my feet and turned to me. I had the weirdest feeling that we weren't alone.

Edward didn't say anything at first. He got down on one knee. Oh. My. God.

"Isabella Marie Swan," He spoke clearly. "will you marry me?" Oh. My. God. I couldn't breathe for a second. Edward was starting to look worried. When I finally caught my breath I spoke. "Yes." he smiled put the ring on my finger and kissed me. I heard people clapping in the background, but I ignored them. The only thing that mattered right now was me and Edward. We are going to be together forever.

**

* * *

**

So what do you think. Only one chapter. I think about this all the time and I just had to write. Oh and if you read my other stories don't forget to vote for what the Buffy Twilight crossover should be called.

***Thanks***


	2. Authors Note

**Hey Y'all I know from the poll I put on my page people want me to add more to New Moon so there is going to be a sequel. The day before Bella and Edwards wedding Victoria kidnaps Bella and turns her. While Edward is frantically searching for Bella she is trying to find him. What if Bella found her "singer" She falls in love and drags him into the world of vampires and werewolves. Will she choose him or Edward. I think this story is going to be called Bella's singer. Kind of obvious but I am not good at titles.**

***Thanks* **


	3. Authors Note 2

Okay there are a few things y'all might want to know

1.I have another pole. Which story should I update soonest. What that really means is which one is your favorite. Vote on my page Please.

you review I will send you a teaser of the next chapter.

I think that's all. Oh if you have subscribed to more than one of my stories this is going to be on all of them. Thanks for reading


End file.
